


Angel Operation

by Synchrobi



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Charmed (TV) Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Universe, Whitelighters (Charmed)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrobi/pseuds/Synchrobi
Summary: After the Death of Izuku Midoriya His Quirk activate and turned him into a White Guardian Angel, Watch on how He became a Number One Pro Support Hero!
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 2





	Angel Operation

Long ago a person born with supernatural abilities, then poof more children are born, We now live in a superhero society, with powers called quirks. My dream WAS to become the number one hero but now, I only now choose to help everyone, My name is Izuku Midoriya and this is how i became the symbol of peace without being a TRUE Hero.  
\-----  
"Izuku!" Inko Midoriya shouted as Izuku twitched in his sleep. "Staph it K-Kacchan, I-If you don't...I'll Fight you!" said Izuku as he weakly put his fist up "Look at this Katsuki little useless Deku is trying to fight us heroes" said a bully as he spreaded his wings. "Give it Up USELESS Deku" Izuku woke up as Inko shook him. He got ready ate breakfeast and ran out the door. He ran out stepping on puddles. Izuku jumped up and swang from a tree branch onto a roof top and jumped onto the next roof. He sat down looking up. "Jump off the Roof and maybe you get a quirk in your next life" Echoed in his head. He stood up and jumped.

He landed on the side of the school. He entered through the fire escape exit, He went through out the day. He got to his last class, Him, Katsuki and the other students got to their seats and the teacher grabbed a stack of papers. "Oh who am I kidding" He tossed the papers off into the air "We all know you all want to become Heroes!" He said and the Teacher looked serious "I all know you all want to get into U.A but that is realistically impossible" said the teacher "In this class we have a lot of people going to U.A, Katsuki Bakugou" said the teacher. "Well that isn't surprised!" the class said "Oh Come on, don't be fucking jealous cause I'm better than all you" Katsuki smirked. The class got offended and went to jump up and attack Katsuki when the teacher said. "Izuku Midoriya..." The teacher and the class laughed and Katsuki growled angered. The bell rang and everyone besides Izuku and Katsuki left. Izuku got up and Katsuki in anger his hands sweated and grabbed Izuku. "I said fucking give up nerd and stop wasting our space" He produced a huge explosion and Izuku is shot out through the window. "DEKU!?" Bakugou said as Izuku fell unconscious.   
Izuku hit the ground but His soul was tossed out of the body. The next day Bakugou, Inko, Mitsuki, Masaru and couple others of Izuku's family was there though when Inko and everyone put the basket into the grave Izuku's soul regenerated. Coming back from the dead his body restored himself. "D-Deku...." Bakugou said as Him and Mitsuki saw.   
\----------  
Izuku Midoriya  
Age: 14  
Quirk: White Light  
Bio: The Quirk activates after one's death turning one soul into its own person, with the ability to Orbing: The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. Healing: The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs.

Thermokinesis: The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. Mind Manipulation: The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Sensing: The ability to locate and find their charges. Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. High Resistance: The power to be resistant to potentially lethal Quirks. Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. Regeneration: The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured.

Immortality: The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of their charges. Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead.  
\-------  
Katsuki, Inko, Mitsuki hugged Izuku and he hugged back. The next 10 Months was Izuku and Katsuki training hearing about the sludge accident on the news. It was July 2014 Izuku and Katsuki were 15 years old when they walk into the entrance exams. The both of them passed the written exams then came the true test. Katsuki and Izuku got up to 45 points when a girl with short brown hair got stuck under rumble because of a 0 point robot. Izuku and Katsuki got there in time "Kacchan" Izuku looked at Katsuki. "But-" Izuku growled and Katsuki rolled his eyes and jumped up using his explosions to fly. Izuku raised his hand Katsuki used his quirk but x10 to it's strength thanks to Izuku using his themokinesis ability to increase the heat of the explosion. "Um Border!" Izuku said moving the Rumble to the side and heals Ochako. "Woah! How many Quirks do you have?!" asked Ochako as she smiled. "Only One, White Light" Izuku explained, "Though it seems he has 12 Quirks it is only one" Katsuki added as he walked off and the bell rings.

The next week has been a handful, training, studying, enhancing, then the day came a tape from U.A. so Izuku putted it into the TV and started it.   
"I AM HERE" said All Might as Izuku eyes widened. "Greetings Young Midoriya, I am here to congratulate you on your success on getting into U.A but you barley made it Into 1-A The Hero Course." Izuku sighed in relief 

The next month came and Katsuki walked passed hands in his pocket. Izuku tagged along. "Hey Deku, Don't forget...GET IN MY WAY OF BEING NUMBER ONE AND YOU BE SORRY!!!" He said with his eyes filled with white and looked angered. Izuku chuckled and made a slight smirk. "Not if I get there first" said Izuku as Bakugou growled and went to tackle Izuku as Izuku casually orbs to U.A "DEKU!!!!????" said Katsuki as he ran towards U.A

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued......


End file.
